


Your Wish is My Command

by Linny4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linny4ever/pseuds/Linny4ever
Summary: Draco leaves a letter for Harry Potter and Harry is fantasizing on what it might be.No smut minor fluff super cute Drarry Fic





	Your Wish is My Command

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st published fic hope you enjoy leave any suggestions in the comments. Please be kind thanks! <3

_ Potter meet me in the prefects bathroom in 10 minutes we need to talk…. _

_ -Malfoy _

A lot of unexpected things had happened in Harry’s life, but finding this note messily shoved into his bags was probably going to go down as one of the biggest. He stared at it, re-re-re-reading the perfect cursive handwriting the scrawled over the piece of parchment. His heart fluttered noisily in his chest, fantasizing about the blond having a crush on him before he pushed the thought away. There was no way that the other teenager would like someone as obnoxious and ignorant about the wizarding world as him. 

“Professor may I use the restroom?” Harry asked panic clear in his voice.

“I don’t know may you?” Professor Snape gave Harry an irritated look. Harry grabbed his stuff and practically ran out of the classroom, his hands shaking he runs to the bathroom.  Then he spots him, the one and only Draco Malfoy.

“What did you want from me Malfoy?” butterflies in the pit of the stomach and he can’t stop looking at those soft lips….

“Potter I brought you here because I erm…….I like you. I know I can be an utter arse but I just you make me feel like I matter, your one of the only people who will give me your honest opinion. And I l-love you.” he couldn’t help but look into those green eyes, but then he noticed Harry looking uncomfortable and couldn’t help but blush.

“Draco I always thought you hated my guts. What changed?”

“This changed,” Draco walked forward tilted his head and went for the kiss. Harry kissed back  _ God what have I done? What if I hurt Draco, I don’t deserve him.  _ The two soft lips touched, both lips parting slightly and oh so heavenly

“Draco that was the best kiss I have ever had…..I think I might love you too. You don’t just see me as the boy who lived, or as a celebrity. You make me feel human. That's something no one else has done. Thank you D-Draco.”

_ Why is this Gryffindor so damn perfect? Everything about him, his eyes his messy hair his smirk in quidditch and his stutter just damn…… _

“Draco? What does this make us?”  _ Oh God…… _

“I was kind of hoping you would tell me Potter, tell me what you want, what you need. Your wish is my command love.” he grabs the olive toned boys hand and squeezes the soft hands. “You can tell me anything Potter I won’t judge Just tell me what you want.”

“You.” blushing uncontrollably.

“Wish granted” he leans in and kissed the raven haired boy yet again. The kiss gets longer more passionate. 

“Harry what are your, erm, friends going to think about us? I don’t exactly think Weasley or Granger are going to approve of me…”

“I don’t care what they think I’m happy now”

“ Hate to ruin the moment Potter but we kind of need to get back to class”

“Malfoy don’t leave me please.”

“I will see you at lunch, now come on let's get back to potions and keep on brewing felix felicis”

“I’m already the luckiest person in the world”

Draco grabs Harry’s hands and gives him a peck on the cheek.  _ How lovely  _ Draco thought continuing down the hall into their new found lives.


End file.
